Legion Of Supers
by IAmTheKurciasMajorias
Summary: When Brainy and Krypto spend some time on a deserted planet together, something blossoms. But, can their relationship survive when an evil alien race threatens to destroy the world and the forces of good and evil to band together? K B, implies MM TH


"Hey Krypto!" Said the voice of a orange cat with a yellow streak shaped mark on his side, he'd been napping on the fence that separated their houses for the past three hours.

"Huh? Oh Streaky. What's up?" Said a white lab who had been sleeping in his dog house for the past half hour

"Nothing much, wanna patrol around K-dog?"

"No."

"Alright. What's that?" He said pointing to a lot of sparkling stars next to the dog house.

"It's the Dog Stars."

"Krypto! There you are. Mom said you couldn't come with us on vacation to Hawaii because we don't have a carrier for you."

"Oh, okay. I'll just stay with the Dog Stars."

He entered and then exited the dog house with a helmet on wearing a cape with a yellow and red "S" on his collar that was the same symbol as Superman. He flew off into space and into the dog stars ship.

"Oy, it's super pooch." Said Tusky.

"Well, where's he going to stay?" Asked Hot Dog

"He can stay in my room." Said Brainy. The others, seeing nothing wrong with this (considering she had physic powers, a rather large pile of kryptonite hidden in her room and a garbage shoot) didn't say anything in protest.

They went to their rooms shortly after they settled in a far off part of the Milky way galaxy.

"Thanks Brainy." Krypto said. He then began to lie in a bed on the other side of the room.

"No problem." She said, blushing as she lie down in her bed. _Why am I getting this weird feeling?_

Everyone was sleeping on the ship and then the ship started rocking and shaking.

"Oh! What's going on!" Yelled Bull Dog.

"Did we fly into an asteroid belt?" Mammoth Mutt asked.

"I do not think we have." Answered Tusky Husky.

"Look out yonder! I see something!" Yelled Tail Terrier pointing out the window. Everyone looked at where he was pointing.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed as a giant robot cat was throwing meteorites at them.

"Activate deflectors!" Brainy yelled as they ran to their controls.

" *Growl* What's Mechanikat up to now?" Asked Krypto

"You haven't figured that out yet kibble breath?" Asked a voice on screen

"What is it now?" Brainy said angrily at him. Krypto stared at her in amazement.

"I'm advising you, psychic hound and super mutt not to come anywhere near this planet!" He said as the planet appeared in screen. It was a jade green colored planet with a light purple atmosphere.

"What is that?"

"A forbidden planet for being like Brainless Barker and Krypton Canine. It takes away their powers so their like normal dogs, oh and the atmosphere is super cold so they can _chill_ out."

"Hey bolt breath her name is Brainy! She's the smartest dog I've ever met!"

"Really? I mean his name is Super Dog! He's the strongest dog I've ever known!"

"Oh really Brainless Barker why don't you and sunder hound come say that to my face?"

"Don't give me any ideas!" Yelled Krypto. Him and Brainy growled in anger.

"Hey eh, what is that?"

"A meteor!" Krypto yelled. The meteor hit the ship and shook it so fast, Brainy flew from her command station, to the jet pack rack. She only got a helmet on before Mechanikat's robot threw a meteorite so hard, it opened an airlock.

"Whoa, ah!" Brainy yelled she flew out of the air lock.

"Brainy!" Krypto exclaimed before he put on a space helmet and flying off to save her. The robot smacked the two of them to the jade planet. Krypto moved before they impacted so Brainy landed on top of him sustaining less damage then he did, that knocked their helmet's off.

"Now that those two are away, time for us to play." Mechanikat said as the robot kicked the Dog Stars ship.

"AH!" The remaining Dog Stars yelled as the ship spiraled into another galaxy.

"Haha let's leave this place and go back to the ship." Mechanikat said to his robot. They left the two dogs on the planet. Speaking of which…

* * *

" *Groan* Krypto?" She asked turning to look at the unconscious super dog she was on top of. "Please wake up, this isn't the time to play dead." She pleaded as she started to cry thinking this was it for her hero.

"Huh? B- Brainy?" His vision was funny, but, at least it was okay. There was a patch of fur missing from Krypto's face

"Krypto! Your okay!" She said as Krypto was rubbing his cheek in pain. Then she started licking the patch of skin softly.

_She's so cute!_ Krypto thought before moving his mouth so Brainy tongue's went inside it. He half expected her to pull away, but she leaned in. After three minutes, they pulled apart. Krypto looked a little scared.

"I didn't mind. I loved you from the second I saw you." Brainy said softly before she moved on top of Krypto's front paws to keep them both warm and began to fall asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too." Krypto said as he put his head on top of her back and fell asleep too. Little did they know, they were being watched, temporarily by a spy eye.

"Oh this is delicious." Mechanikat said as he watched the two sleeping dogs through the spy eye. "We can use this to our advantage. All we need to do is wait for super dog and barker to have puppies! Then we can kidnap them and hold the super pups for ransom."

"But your wickedness, what if the puppies don't have powers?" Snooky asked Mechanikat.

"Oh they well, knowing those two super mutts, they well." Mechanikat said looking up at the screen. "We just need to keep the others away for long enough so the two _can_ breed." He said. He pushed a button that he shouldn't have and then three torpedoes flew in a black hole and a ship three times the size of his ship appeared.

"What is that?" Snooky said hiding under Mechanikat's chair.

"I don't know-" The space ship destroyed the cat-like robot with a huge laser. "Let's get out of here!" He said as he pushed a button that said 'Run Away'. He flew into a worm hole that sent him to the Dog Star's space ship

* * *

With the remaining dog stars.

"Whoa. That was a wild ride." Saw Paw Pooch "Can we do it again?"

"You six legged dunce varmint."

"Yeah. For Mechanikat that would be very Christmas with the twinkle lights." Tusky said. "Speaking of which."

"Oh Dog Stars. Please help!"

"Why?"

"Because there is a rather large space ship heading for earth. It is not mine but I have heard legends about it. The ones controlling it are called the Stariens. A race of aliens that have been created for one thing only: war. They are tricky to defeat. They wiped out the Kryptonians and destroyed the planet Krypton."

"Okay…" Mammoth Mutt said "We've got to find Krypto and Brainy. I think I know which three animals can help."

"Huh?"

"Ace, Stretch-o-mutt and Streaky." She said

"Oh." The others said.

"Let's have me and Husky go look for them." She said in a flirty way.

"Good idea. I think I saw a bird, two hyena's, a hound and a cat that know our buddies." Bull dog said

"Let's get Kevin and Streaky's owner to help too." Mammoth mutt said

"Right. Let's go team." Paw pooch said.

"I'll help. If you let me, I'll give up evil."

"Should we?"

"I don't know."

"I know how to find Isis and the two hyenas just please let me help you." He said. They could tell he was sincere in his plea, so they agreed.

And so the Dog Stars, with the help of Mechanikat went around the world tracking them down. As the sun began to rise. Some, like Ace, Robbie, Streaky, Andrea and Kevin were easy to get to help. Others like Bud, Lou, Thunder mutt, the Penguins birds and Isis needed convincing.

"Does the end of the world sound like fun?" Mechanikat asked. The hyenas and Isis laughed. "I'll give the two of you super nosy whoopee cushions." he said the hyenas agreed. "As for you, a diamond tag for your collar."

"Sold!" She said.

It was Ace's turn to speak.

"I'll make sure you birds get a years supply of ice cream and your own 'pad'."

"Deal dude!" The voucher said

"You got it."

"Let's go then."

Kevin had to help Stretch-o-mutt convince Thunder mutt to help. Snooky went too.

"Sorry kid, but Thunder mutt only helps if there are movies to be made."

"If you help, a lot of people will want your autographs." Kevin said.

"Deal." He said.

"Then you'll need this." Snooky said almost in embarrassment. He used his wiggle worm toy to activate Thunder mutts suite. The dog slipped inside of it and put Snooky on his back

"Alright. Let's get to work!" He said as Kevin gave the signal to get them beamed onto the ship. Once they were on the ship, they started talking about plans to fight the Stariens.

"Hey." Kevin said, no one heard him.

"Stop!" Said the voice of a kitten some of them knew all too well.

"Squeaky! You are going back to Earth no-"

"Wait Uncle Streaky, I think I have a plan."

"Okay kid, let's hear it." Ace said

"Okay, Mechanikat can stall the ships by remote controlling his old ship from here while some of the others sneak up on the enemy for a surprise attack." The kitten said. Everyone, especially Streaky was impressed.

"But we can't go through with this with out Brainy or Super Dog." Was Mechanikat's reply.

"His name isn't super dog, it Krypto!" Kevin said to the half metal cat.

"My apologies." The green and purple cat said.

"Why do you wear that stuff anyway?" Andrea asked.

"He was bu-"

"It's just a protective suit that I'm supposed to wear around Krypton's people. It helps keep them safe from my, unique powers."

"What are they?"

"Oh, very well. When I was a kitten, I had green fur, but no powers at all. So one day when I was playing around a power plant, a white lad chased me into it and I slipped into a batter of staple, yet deadly, Kryptonite.

"My owners hand crafted me a suite so that I could move around without hurting the people or animals around me. I too am from Krypton. This suite allows me to use my powers at will." The cat said somewhat ashamed

"No wonder you were able to get so much Kryptonite." Snooky said.

"Right. So, let's find them before _they_ do." He said. "My ship has a tractor beam as well, but it can zero in on anything. Kevin and Andrea, was it?"

"Right." They said nodding.

"Can you type the dog's names in for me while I triangulate their position?"

"I'll do it." Andrea said. Streaky jumped onto her shoulders. "Okay, it's done!"

"Kevin, hit the red button on 3. 1.…2... Now!" Mechanikat said as he saw the ship of the Stariens ship aim it's cannon at the planet with the two dogs. They were transported to Mechanikat's ship and then to the Dog Stars' ship from there.

"Mechanikat!" Krypto said as he ran at the cat. Then something hog tied his feet. "Ace!" He said as Brainy ran to him and started biting the rope off.

"He's on our side now. All of them are!" Kevin explained. "It's to fight a race called the Stariens."

"Yeah, he helped us get you two back here." Andrea explained

"Okay. So, what's the plan?" Brainy asked

"Squeak." Streaky said with pride in his voice

"Mechanikat can stall the ships by remote controlling his old ship from here while some of the others sneak on board the enemy ship for a surprise attack." The kitten finished.

"It's a good plan, but, what about you, Kevin and Andrea. You guys don't have powers."

"Heh. Chill out super pooch." Lou said chuckling

"They know how to take care of themselves." Bud said chuckling as well

"I have a doubling ray. I can copy your powers to those three." The cat replied.

"I want powers like Uncle Streaky!" Squeaky said

"Yeah. Me too." Kevin agreed

"Okay. Since Kevin and me did so great with Krypto's powers before, this'll be cake."

"Okay, but, the two of you need disguises." Krypto said

"Okay."

"Actually, I have some costumes back on earth that are doubles." Thunder mutt said

"Sweet. Thanks Thunder mutt." Andrea said "But, I still have those costumes Kevin and me wore the first time. Can you transport me back home so I can grab them?"

"Okay." Brainy said. Andrea disappeared and then came back three minutes later.

"Hit us with the ray first." Kevin said. The cat did so and the three of them were powered up with super powers. The two swirled around and then they were in the super hero clothes the wore not to long ago

"My turn!" Squeaky said. He used the position his uncle used and then he was wearing his light blue cape.

"Cool. So come on. Let's get going." Krypto said. They got everyone's strength's and used them to cover the others weaknesses in training.

"Alright, Brainy, you and Krypto are next." Kevin said as he and Andrea flew onto on side of the room as the two dogs walked into the room. The training began and Krypto was doing pretty well, except for a piece of ice smacked him square in the cheek like a spear hitting a wild animal.

" *Yipe* Ow!" He fell to the ground shaking as ice cold water was moving at him.

"Krypto!" Brainy moved towards him at speed as fast as him and stopped the ice with her physic powers.

"Wow!" Kevin said as he gave Bull dog the signal to stop the training. "What was that about?"

"A patch of fur was burned off of his face when we entered the atmosphere of the planet we were trapped on." Brainy explained

"Come on. Let's go." Krypto said. He took everyone else to the front of the ship. "Okay, how long until their fleet gets here." The clock showed an hour

"We can't fight them alone. We need our human partners." Ace said. "I'll go get Batman. Robbie, help me find Robin."

"I'll find Superman and see if I can get Ignatius to help." Krypto said.

"Right. See you guys back here." Kevin said. The bird and dogs nodded. They went to Earth. Ace went to Gotham and Robbie went to jump city, Krypto went to find Superman.

"Super Dog." said a familiar voice. It was Superman. "What's up boy?" He tapped the dogs symbol and a communicator came out. He placed the communicator over his ear.

"Superman, there's an alien threat coming straight for earth. We need your help. I can take you to the spaceship where all of the others we've got helping us. But first, I need to make a quick stop."

"Sure boy."

"Ignatius!" The dog said through an open window.

"Super dog!" The lizard said in his girly voice "What took you so long? I've been waiting for you to come and play a board game or something."

"I know where we can go to play a game."

"Okay."

"Just hop on my back."

"Okay, fine." The iguana said jumping on the dogs back. The super dog ran into a room with old machines that were scheduled to be disposed of the next day.

"Brainy, Mechanikat, beam Ignatius and the stuff up."

"What?"

"Oh yeah." He started whimpering and in came the man of steel.

"What is it boy?"

"This." They were beamed onto the ship. Superman saw all of the animals.

"Hi." He said waving awkwardly.

"So, they pulled you into this too?" Asked Batman

"Yeah, and?" Was Superman's reply.

"Nice." Said the voucher.

"I know." Superman said to the bird. "Oh, Krypto, the communicators." He said tapping on the insignia on the dogs collar. Two more communicators came out.

The Boy Wonder and Dark Knight each got a communicator.

"Thanks boy."

"Your welcome."

"The plan, Squeak." The lab said in a commanders voice.

"Right." He explained the plan all over again.

"Did all of you understand? All of the fights we've been in have prepared us for this. Let's move!" Krypto said as the leader of the dog stars and the metal cat got the ships into transport to intercept the ship of the Stariens. They moved into plan A.

"Incoming!" Kevin yelled as he pointed out the window as gigantic missiles flew at them.

"Let's go Streaky. Superman. Brainy I want you to launch us from the missiles duct when Mechanikat's ship blows up."

"But, if they have kryptonite, you'll get hurt." She said.

"I know, but-"

"K dog. Let's go!" Streaky said

"Right." Krypto said, they dashed to the room where the missiles were held and got them into the ducts.

"Launch!" Kevin said as the ship blew up.

The 'torpedoes' were launched. And they decided to spiral using laser vision, but to no affect.

"Ah! Kryptonite!" Streaky yelled as two hands covered in it grabbed the three heroes.

"Krypto!" Brainy yelled.

"Mechanikat, can you absorb kryptonite?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe. But, I need to get close to it."

"Partner, can you help too?"

"I would be honored. Robin, Robbie, Stretch, Tusky, Brainy, Thunder mutt, come on. We've got kryptonians to save."

The team headed into space and managed to annoy the robot so it released it captives.

"Retreat!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Robbie, who like the super trio had been knocked unconscious.

They moved back to the space ship and got the injured to the infirmary. Amazingly, Krypto was the only one who sustained a major amount of damage.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kevin asked. Andrea put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know he will Kevin. He's Super dog. He can handle anything." She said in a comforting voice that made Kevin blush. She too blushed as she felt the heat through his costume.

"I hate to interrupt, but, we need to get back to our battle stations." Ace said. Batman nodded and nudged Robin, who urged everyone else to let the sleeping lab lie. Brainy stayed behind.

"Krypto. Please, be okay. Please. I've never felt this way about another dog before. So, wake up soon, everyone needs you. Especially me." She licked the lab's burned cheek and walked back to the control room

"We need another plan." Streaky said. Him and Superman were still shaking off the Kryptonite.

"I think I have one." Kevin said "I think we should try plan A again."

Everyone protested

"But here's what's going to be different," Kevin took a deep breath "We send Superman and Streaky _decoys_ so the dog stars can go onto the rest of us can go onto the ship and wreck it from the inside. Ignatius, Snooky and Mechanikat stay here and make some weapons out of those machines."

"Yes sir." Said the iguana saluting Kevin.

"Oh right away." The green cat said

"Sure." Was the blue kitten's response.

"Okay, let's go." Tail Terrier said.

_Krypto_ Brainy thought. The green cat noticed his former nemesis was distracted

"We could use Brainy's help." The cat said. The others nodded as they ran to the launching deck

"Why?"

"You are distracted, so go to him." The green cat said to the periwinkle colored dog.

"Uh… thanks." She said, then she turned around and dashed to the infirmary

"Come on you two, we've got a project to start." The cat said. The kitten and iguana cheered

On the battle field

"There's too many of them!" Tusky yelled over the screeches of the Stariens.

"We have to keep fighting!" Mammoth Mutt said as she dodged a couple of laser pointer spear guns.

"She's right!" Kevin yelled.

"Move!" Andrea yelled pushing Kevin down and dove down as well.

"Attack together!" Batman yelled. They did, but to no effect.

"Move!" They scattered.

Things on the ship were getting better as the dog of steel was beginning to regain conciseness.

"Krypto." Brainy said as she dashed into the room

" *Groan* Brainy?" The dog of steel started coughing.

_No. Don't leave! Please, I love you too much to watch you leave everyone. Mainly me._ She was about to lick his burned cheek and discovered there was a small piece of Kryptonite in it. "Don't move." She maneuvered her teeth so she could pull it out without harming her loved one.

Once it was pulled out, he got off the bed and walked to the to the front of the ship, were the iguana and two cats were just finishing up their project.

"Krypto! It's so wonderful to see you up and about. I hope you are ready to see what we have been working on for you.."

"Okay."

The creatures moved aside and Krypto was astonished at the sight of what the creatures were working on.

"Wow." The dog of steel said. It was a suite with the same symbol as Krypto's collar and it looked the same color of his fur.

"It's light weight, and it doesn't even look like your wearing one." Mechanikat said. "The suite has capabilities that not even you have. It makes the effects of Kryptonite useless and much more. It's voice activated."

"Thanks." He said. "Brainy, you Ignatius and Snooky stay here.

"I won't risk losing you!" The physic dog said to the kryptonian canine.

"Ignatius and me can stay here." Snooky said

"Deal." Came the response of the average everyday dinosaur.

"Alright." The white lab said as he slipped into his suite. "Rope rocket board.," He told the suite. A rope with a handle came from a compartment in the ship as did a skateboard with three rockets on it "Brainy, hop on my back. Kat, grab the rope and secure the board, we're going out."

Brainy sat on his back as Mechanikat hooked his feet up with the gears in the board and grabbed the rope.

"It's time for less talk, more rock!" The iguana said as he opened the hanger door. Krypto flew out the door so fast, he was a blur.

"So, this things triples my speed?"

"No, it maximums it to where there is no end to it." The cat said as they soared past the front line of the enemy and into the fray.

"Kevin! Guys, Duck!" The dog said as Brainy jumped from his back.

Using her telepath powers, made herself float while moving a few small cruisers in front of the lead one as the green cat let go of the rope floating in space as the white lab turned on the rockets of his suite flying even faster as the lead ship was about to use the kryptonite canon.

"I don't think so! Suite, absorb all damage and use that blasted green gamma ray against the ship!" The dog said as the green blast flew at him. "Your going down!" He yelled as he flew through the blast and the ship exploded.

"KRYPTO!" Everyone yelled as the ship exploded. And the race formally known as the Stariens fell downward into space, never to be seen, or use their powers of destruction to threaten another galaxy again.

"No. No!" The man of steel said as he fell to his knees on an asteroid. Tears were falling from the man's face as he remembered all of the good times he spent with Krypto.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Ace said coldly

"What is the matter with you?" Kevin yelled as he landed next to Superman.

"I don't know.. I guess he needs a…. A hug." Everyone looked at the huge chunk of spaceship to see a white lab with an S on it's collar tag which greatly resembled Superman's insignia.

"Krypto!" They yelled running at him. The animals all jumped on him

"Ow! Jeez, just because I took out a huge battle ship doesn't mean I'm completely ok-" He suddenly felt pressure on his lips from a certain dog. He blinked and realized it was Brainy.

"Feel better?" She asked after they pulled apart as everyone stopped laughing

"Uh ha." He said in a daze. He shook it off and turned to face everyone as they were beamed back onto the spaceship.

"This catastrophe couldn't have been stopped if it wasn't for you, Krypto." His former owner Superman said

"No, I don't deserve the credit, it goes to all of us. We banned together as a legion and stood our ground against the enemy and we triumphed.

"All of the species in this room, no matter if we have skin, fur or scales took the challenge of facing one of the strongest threats in the galaxy and we prevailed!

"Today is a great day, so now, I am honored to share the glory with all of you."

"Yeah, we're a team." Squeaky said

"Some many have used it." Robin replied

"No, more of a legion." Streaky corrected

"Used it." Superman said

"Actually, we've become a league." Ace said.

"League, hmmm. There are some with super powers here, but, there are others who don't have any." Tail Terrier replied

"Actually, this is a league of heroes, some with powers, some without, so…. Anyone for the name of 'League of Heroes', raise your hand and your paw." Krypto said. Everyone raised their paws (hands). "So, let's go down to earth to announce the newest team of heroes since the Justice League."

They were transported to earth to see a big crowd waiting for them. Most of them were holding banners that said 'Welcome Home Supers' and some black boards and a lighting bolt and the bat insignia. Others had a white board with the dog and man of steels insignia's on them.

Superman, Robin and Batman stepped up and away from the animals.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce the newest band of heroes, and the only band to be made up mostly of animals, it's, the League Of Heroes'." Came the man of steels voice "Lead by my dog, Super Dog!" He held his hand out as Krypto walked forward.

"League of Heroes! League of Heroes!" The people were chanting.

Ace's bat-shaped logo on his shirt started flashing.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Is what it sounded like to the people without the communicators on. What the dark hound said was "Trouble, got to leave. Brainy, it's show time. Move."

Brainy had the transport beam on the ship send them to Thunder mutts pad.

"What?"

"The emergency was a fake. Kevin, Andrea, you parents don't know about your pets being super heroes, do they?"

"No."

"Nope, except for my sister and my cousin Bailey. But Maloney's just a baby and Bailey's a big fibber. Nobody believes them."

"You've got to tell your parents."

"WHAT?" The dog and cat of steel yelled together.

"They can't." Krypto said "Then we'd have to be put in test tubes and dissected."

"Yeah they don't need to know!" Came Streaky's voice in a panic.

"Please don't make us tell."

"You _have_ to or I will expose it to them faster then you can say 'Joker's jokes are on the ropes, it feels like a cantaloupe' six times fast." Ace said sternly.

"Ha ha! That sounded pretty funny bat hound." Lou said

"Yeah, but, can you teach us how to do the stuff you do?" Bud asked "To be like you? To be caped crusaders?"

"Should I, partners?" He asked Batman and Robbie

"He, yeah. Then we could teach them the ropes." Robbie said before looking at his human counterpart. "Actually, I was thinking about hanging out with the _boy_ wonder for a little. Is that fine with you?"

"Yup. Later guys." The boy wonder said as him and the bird wonder took off toward Jump City.

"Okay, we'll tell our parents."

"Good. So, let's go home." Ace said as the white dog, orange and light orange cat and humans were transported to their homes. "Come on you guys, let's make ourselves a base in the stars."

_Three days later_

"Uh.. Mom, Dad, there's something, I have to.. Uh, show you." Kevin said

"What is it?"

"Follow me." Kevin said. They walked out to the backyard. "Promise me you won't freak out?" They nodded. "Okay. Here goes." The boy spun around so fast and then he was dressed in his super hero clothes. He then was levitating in the air.

"Uh.. Kevin, what's going on?" His mother asked

"I'll tell you later, but first, Krypto!" The dog came strolling out of his dog house "Show them." The dog looked a bit frightened "It's okay boy. Nothing bad will happen." The dog began to chase his tail and then was in his super dog clothes.

"So Maloney and Bailey _were_ right." His mother said

"Why would you keep such a big secret from us?"

"Because Superman made me promise and I didn't want Krypto to be take away." The boy said "You won't tell anyone, well you?"

"No."

"We won't."

"Yes! So, I think it's time to put the icing on the cake." The boy said. "Come on, into Krypto's doghouse."

"Okay sport." They followed the two into the house and saw a huge hole in the floor. They went down to the bottom of the hole to discover… "A rocket ship!" His father exclaimed.

"Okay, here are two inter-Galactic communicators." Kevin said as he handed his parents the stuff. "You can talk to animals with it and understand them."

"Okay. Krypto, wanna play fetch?" Kevin's dad asked.

"No thanks Mr. Whitney. I'm really in the mood for catch though." The white lab replied, then it perked it's ears up.

"What is it?"

"A cat, it most be in trouble." The dog said

"Can I go, please? I'll be safe, besides I have the same powers as Krypto now." Kevin said.

" *Sigh* Okay, fine." His mother said.

"Great, thanks." Kevin said. "Okay Krypto."

"Ruff! Ruff! And away!" He said as they flew out of the hole and into the sky. "Look, it's Snooky." Krypto said

"And it's the downtown dogs!" Kevin replied as they saw the cat being chased by the dogs.

"Help Thunder mutt save me!" The cat yelled as it scrambled into a tree before it saw the two heroes.

"Snooky!"

"I'm coming partner!" The dog said as it swooped under the tree branch and grabbed Snooky "Can you two handle this for me please, I have to take Snooky here back home, and let him have his daily cat nap after a bath and a story."

"Okay. We'll talk later." Kevin said, a little weirded out.

"Thanks. Now hold on Snooky."

"Okay Super Dog, what first?"

"How about this?" He took a deep breath, followed by Kevin's and they blew the downtown dogs away.

"Let's go to Thunder mutt's place and see if Snooky's okay." Kevin said as they flew away from the dogs.

"There there, Snooky. It's okay, I won't let that happen ever again." They heard the dog say. They landed in front of the open door to see Thunder had just opened a book and Snooky was tucked into bed.

"Krypto! Kevin!" The kitten said in excitement. It jumped out of bed and into Kevin's arms.

"Ah! What is that smell?"

"That would be, wet cat. They chased Snooky into a shallow river, believe it or not, my little buddy can swim. And he just had a bath."

"I thought cat's hate water."

"Thunder showed me there's nothing to be afraid of from the water. It's were we get fish."

"Right. So Snooky, how's it like being a partner to the famous movie star Thunder mutt?" Krypto said as Kevin put the cat in his bed.

"It's good, I'll tell you about it to- tomorrow." The cat said as it dosed off into Dreamland.

"Good night partner." The actor said as he tucked the kitten in.

"So, why is he your partner?"

"Well kid, it's not just the fact that he can control my suite, it's the fact that he needs a real father-figure. Snooky told me the reason he was bad, was because his father was a criminal."

"Oh. Wow."

"So, you know, do you ever call him sport, or anything?" Kevin asked Thunder as the dog started to scratch his ear.

"Well, no. I'm a little afraid to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want Snooky to think that I'd abandon him like his father did."

"It's okay, I know you won't." The blue colored kitten said. "Besides, I already think of you as my father." Just then, a transport beam came down, and in it was..

"Brainy!" Krypto said as he bounded over to his girl-friend.

"Hello Krypto." She said licking his cheek.

"Ew!" Kevin said

"Have you asked Andrea yet?"

"No! We are still in school. I don't want to-"

"Hey guys, I just told my mom Streaky is super cat and that I'm a hero."

"Uh, Andrea, it's pronounced 'heroin.' So, she didn't freak out?"

"No, so, how are all of you guys?"

"Good, hey Bull dog, can you transport us up please?" Krypto asked

"Right-o governor." Came the British accent of the dog

"Huh? What's everyone else doing here?"

"Yeah, about that, Brainy, I was wondering, will you marry me?" The lab asked

"Yes. I will." She said moving towards the lab. They nuzzled each other affectionately as everyone cheered.

"But, where are we going to have the wedding?" Andrea said "Because location is very important."

"It has to be somewhere with sun, but not too bright."

"I think we should have it in the space station that bat hound was raving about." Thunder mutt said

"Excellent choice." Bud said. He wasn't wearing his bandana but a green collar. Lou was wearing one too but it was purple.

"Alright, is the ship finished?"

"Yes it is." Ace said. "It has buttons that can decorate the inside of the shape for any occasion."

"Great!" Brainy said.

"I could make something really good for the wedding." Hot dog said

"Thanks. Oh, and can we invite Superman, Kevin and Andrea's parents and.."

"We'll send out the invitation cards." Said Waddles.

"So, you three are good two, ah?"

"Yup, and so is Ace's new girlfriend Isis!" Lou said before Ace proceeded to beat the stuffing out of him.

"Letting go of the funny habit is hard, right Bud?"

"Oh yeah. Really hard. But I'm making progress, Lou, not so much."

"Ah."

"So when are we going to have the wedding?"

"Anytime you want Brainy."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Great. Hey Ace, stop beating the stuffing out of our justice of the peace!"

"You've got to be kidding me." The grey hound said getting in the white labs face

"Yup." He said with a smile.

"Here's a early wedding gift." Said the grey hound as he pushed kryptonite in the lab's face.

"Actually Ace, when the suite exploded with the ship, some parts of it from the last command were burned into Krypto's genetic signature." Mechanikat said.

"My last command was 'make effects of Kryptonite useless'." The lab said "So I'm not affected be Kryptonite anymore!"

"Righteous!" the voucher said. "Now come on super dude, let's get some ice cream for the wedding."

"Yeah, let's get it all set up." Brainy said.

They all got to work on it and the next day, Krypto waited at the alter for Brainy. Her brides maids stood across from him.

They were Isis, Mammoth mutt, Delilah and Andrea. His best man was Kevin. Thee other three he had behind him were Streaky, Ace and Tusky Husky. At the front of the alter, was their justice of the peace, Mechanikat.

"Thanks for coming." Krypto whispered to Kevin

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world, you're my best friend."

"It's like they say: man, dog's best friend."

The other's were waiting in the crowd. Snooky sat up front next to Thunder mutt with a pillow that had two tags on top of his head. The door opened and out stepped Brainy, who was being escorted by a very gentlemanly Squeaky.

Everyone tried so hard not to 'aw' the adorableness of this sight. Squeaky stopped just before they walked to the alter and walked to the seat next to Mrs. Whitney.

"Family, friends, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Brainy Barker of the Dog Star Patrol to Krypto The Super dog, one of the only survivors of the annihilation of Krypton. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

There was a pause "Very well then, Krypto The Super dog, do you take Brainy Barker to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The lab said looking at Brainy with deep burning fire of love in his eyes.

"Alright, Brainy, do you take Krypto to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked

"I do." She said looking into Krypto's eyes. Snooky walked up to the alter and presented the dog tags that clipped onto their collars.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mechanikat said.

Krypto kissed Brainy and everyone started cheering.

"I will always love and protect you." Krypto said once they let go.

"I'll always love you too." She said as they put their foreheads together.

After that, the had wedding cake, which was, a surprising flavor, vanilla. Everyone had a good time talking, and then Husky did something surprising.

"Mammoth mutt, will you have the honor of being my bride?"

"Of course I will." She said

"Wow!" Krypto said jumping up and down

"I know." Brainy said as she put her head in Krypto's neck. After that, the dog stars disbanded but still kept in contact. Brainy moved in with Krypto and the Whitney's, they didn't mind.

Tusky and Mammoth mutt had their wedding two moths later. It was basically the same as Krypto and Brainy's wedding. It lasted a long time, so when it was over, it was bittersweet.

"I guess we should get back home." Brainy said to Krypto. Their was a smile on his face.

"Right." He said. Once they were transported home, they went to the doghouse, which Krypto no longer needed to hide the existence of a rocket underneath. "How about we sleep in the tree house? The Whitney's lots of blanket's and cushion's up there for us, and it is cold tonight."

"Okay." She said to Krypto. She slept next to him that night, and a few night later an amazing discovery was made. "Krypto!"

"Huh?" He asked sleepily

"I'm pregnant." She said. "I'm not kidding." She added.

"How can you be pregnant?"

"Well, you know the night after our wedding, when you uh,"

"Oh yeah. So, let's tell the Whitney's." Krypto said. He flew up to Kevin's window and barked so loud that Kevin fell out of bed, his parents came in. He landed on the ground and motioned for them to come outside.

"What is it Krypto?"

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Whitney, uh, Brainy's uh.." Krypto couldn't continue from embarrassment.

"I'm pregnant." Brainy said looking at the ground

"Whoa! So we get to have super puppies!" Kevin said jumping up and down.

"Let's get the laundry room ready so the puppies can be warm when they come." Mrs. Whitney said as her daughter grabbed her hand.

"Kypo gonna be a dada." Melody said

"Yes he is sweetie. And a really proud and strong daddy he'll be." That made the white lab go red with embarrassment as the two walked to the laundry room.

"Let me tell you Krypto, being a dad is the greatest thing in the world." Mr. Whitney said

"So, can we name one puppy each?" Kevin asked getting excited

"Kevin, I know your excited about being an uncle, but let them name the puppies." His father said

"You can name one of them depending on how man there are." Brainy said

"So, how many puppies do your species' have?" Mr. Whitney asked

"For my species, it's four. At rare times, there will be a fifth pup." Brainy said

"For Kryptonian dogs its usually about five to seven. On average it's usually a litter of six." Krypto said

"Wow! So, when are the puppies coming?"

"I don't know." Brainy said.

"Neither do I, but when they do, we'll be ready to welcome them into the world." Said the dog of steel. Streaky, who heard the news, dashed into Krypto's rocket and called the others, telling them the news.

"So, Brainy is pregnant?" Asked Delilah after Streaky returned to Andrea's house.

"Yup, she is." Streaky said "Wouldn't it be great to have kittens?"

"Yes, a wonderful idea." The female cat said

"Maybe, you know, we could…" The orange cat said

"Only if _you be the bigger cat."_ The sand colored cat replied moving closer to her boyfriend. "But, you know, I was thinking, maybe we could get married first so it wouldn't seem wrong."

"Only if you promise to be my bride." He said.

"What's done is done."

"So, word around the yard is, two cats, one alien and one non-alien are getting married." Said the voice of the white dog over the fence. "If the pesky white lab spilled the beans a little too soon, would he be the best man?"

"Hey, Fido, can it."

"Just for that, I'm calling everyone we know and I'm telling them." Said the white lab

"Then consider the present I was going to have Andrea get for the puppies gone Kypo." Said Streaky as the dog stopped dead in his tracks.

"Presents?" Asked the dog zipping over the fence to his neighbors yard.

"Yeah. Just some cute little suits and some booties." Said Delilah as she put her paw on top of Streaky's.

"Streaky. Delilah, time to play dress up." Came Andrea's voice from her open upstairs window

"I can take care of this, sweet cheeks." Streaky said climbing up the house to Andrea's window.

"So, how many kittens are we talking about here?"

"Krypto! Get over here!" Came Brainy's voice

"Coming! Talk to you two love cats later." He zipped back over the fence and escorted Brainy into the house.

"See you Krypto. Later Brainy." Delilah said waving at the parents-to-be.

Three weeks later, something amazing happened. It happened at five thirty in the morning.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitney, the puppies are coming!" Krypto said jumping onto their bed.

"What?" They said running into the laundry room after the dog. They spent thirteen minutes helping Brainy deliver the puppies. In the litter, there was a total of seven. Three were light periwinkle* (*Two of which look like Krypto and are girls), three were white* (*Two look like Brainy and are boys) and one was black*. (*The black one has no powers, is a boy and looks like both of the parents)

"The black puppy is a boy." Kevin said as he put the pup down next to Brainy. "How about we call him Spade?"

"Okay, we'll call him Spade." Krypto said as he nuzzled the new born pup.

"This one is a girl." Mrs. Whitney said holding up the first born white pup. "I think Trisha sounds like a good name for her, what do you think?"

"A wonderful idea." Brainy said. They heard Melody laugh as a light periwinkle pup was sucking on her finger

"Stop Cuddles." The girl said laughing. Kevin rescued his sister from a puppy attack.

"This ones a girl too. I think we should name her Cuddles." He said placing the puppy back next to Brainy.

Melody walked up to Brainy and patted her face. The dog looked startled.

"Pretty doggie." The girl said patting Brainy before sitting down and petting Cuddles before falling asleep.

"How about we call this one Blitz?" Krypto asked licking a male white lab puppy and snapping Brainy out of her thoughts with a kiss.

"Oh, Blitz, what a wonderful name."

"Hi guys." Streaky said as he walked into the room.

"Streaky, how did you-?" The new father asked

"Uh, K-dog, the windows open." the cat replied pointing to the window "Oh, and Andrea will be coming over in three.. Two… one.. …" the cat said as Andrea walked into the room.

"Hi Andrea." Kevin said happily.

"Hi. Oh… my… gosh… These puppies are so cute!" Andrea said picking up an un-named periwinkle girl puppy that looked like Krypto. "Can I name this one?"

"Sure." The parents said together

"How about Coral?" She asked.

"Wow, that's a great name." Kevin said as the girl placed the pup next to her mother.

"This one's name is Snowy."

"Okay, now the last one."

"Well, this one's the runt of the littler." Krypto said "He has light purple dots making him look like a Dalmatian. So, how about Spotty?"

"Great. I've got all of their names written down and now I'm going to go get the collars." Kevin's mom said

"Can I come too? I want to pick out the collars." Kevin asked.

"Hey K-dog, mind if we uh you know, have a cat to dog talk?" Streaky asked.

"Sure Streak." The lab said licking Brainy's cheek before following the cat outside

"Well, Delilah's uh, just delivered kittens around the same time Brainy did." The cat said softly

"What?" the dog said "You two are not married, doesn't that, seem, you know, wrong?"

"Actually, we are getting married tomorrow, and she wasn't even showing."

"Okay. So, what was Andrea's reaction?"

"She got all excited and bought a lot of kitten out fits. Oh, and she bought something for the pups, but their too young for them. So, I'm going to go check on Delilah."

"Right. See you." The dog said as he went to the rocket and called everyone else. "The puppies are here, just born."

"Wow."

"Congrats governor."

"Smooth."

"They must be adorable."

"Yup there's seven of them." The white lab said. "You guys can come over."

"Hey Streaky." Came Tusky Husky's voice as the cat stepped into the rocket.

"Hey everyone. Delilah just delivered kittens, six of them. We're getting married tomorrow." He said as they gave him the same stare Krypto did.

"Wow." Paw pooch said.

"Yeah. So I guess we'll have to train the new generation of heroes from scratch." Mammoth mutt said.

"Yeah. Ace." The white lab said

"Yes?"

"We've got a pup with no powers, so, can you train him? His name is Spade."

"Very well." The greyhound said "I will train him to the best of my ability, let's just hope he can stand on his own four paws."

"Thanks Ace." The lab said as the Greyhound turned off his screen.

"Okay, Mechanikat. Can you train one of the boys to resist Kryptonite like I can?"

"I will build them chips that absorb into their tags so they can have a resistance to the accursed green bile substance."

"'Kay, thanks." He said before the cat turned off his screen. "So, Tusky, Mammoth, how's it like for you two love dogs to be married?"

"It's great Mona me. She is the greatest wife ever."

"Okay. So, let's start prepping for when they are old enough to train."


End file.
